Les gens changent
by clem's
Summary: Véronica ne donne plus de nouvelle depuis dix ans maintenant lorsqu'un soir Logan reçoit l'appel d'un medecin. Veronica est à l'hôpital et risque de perdre la garde de sa fille. LoVe Happy End evidement ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais au génie Rob Thomas qui nous à enchanté avec sa série terminée trop tôt (paix à son âme R.I.P xD). Seul le sénario m'appartiens.

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic Veronica Mars (techniquement c'est la première que j'ai publié mais chuuut). Elle est terminée mais je la remanie quelque peu en ce moment. Le prologue est très court je sais mais je vous promet le chapitre 1 dans la soirée ! J'ai quelques petits arrangements à finir et il sera prêt à poster ! Enfin si vous voulez la suite évidement !_

_Une petite reviews ??? *yeux du chat dans Shrek*_

_

* * *

  
_

_Mais tout de suite je laisse place à :_

**Les gens changent mais pas tant que ça ...**

Prologue

Ça avait été une dure nuit.

Clients exigeants, mécontents. Veronica était épuisée. Elle détestait ce boulot de serveuse. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les gens et aujourd'hui elle devait les supporter toute la nuit.

Elle posa ses clefs sur le mini-bar de sa mini-cuisine de son minuscule appartement. Elle écouta l'habituel message d'Izzy lui rappelant de passer à la pharmacie le lendemain et lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis elle alla se servir un verre de whisky.

Mais ce soir même le whisky n'était pas assez fort pour oublier son état de frustration extrême. Voir à la télé son ex-petit ami annonçait qu'un autre de ses ex-petit ami battait tous les record d'entrée avec son nouveau film l'avait démoralisé au plus haut point.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier de sa pocha, le regarda un moment puis se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle souleva le combiné puis se ravisa. Chaque soir depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le numéro c'était la même chose. Elle n'avait jamais la force de lui téléphoner et pourtant elle en avait besoin...

Elle alla vers le petit table du salon et sortit d'un tiroir une seringue et une petite fiole. Elle plongea la seringue dans la fiole et s'injecta le liquide transparent. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé se laissant doucement transporter par l'héroïne qui se propager dans son sang.

* * *

_Bah voilà c'est fini. Très très court comme déjà dit je sais. Mais à la basse c'était écrit pour un forum donc ça fait plus long xD. La suite ce soir promit ! N attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais au génie Rob Thomas qui nous à enchanté avec sa série terminée trop tôt (paix à son âme R.I.P xD). Seul le sénario m'appartient.

* * *

_Désolée le remaniement de ma fic a duré plus de temps que prévu et j'avoue que je me suis plus concentrée sur ma fic sur Harry Potter. En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Mes chapitres sont très courts je le sais mais comme je l'ai dit dans le prologue cette fic était destinée à un forum donc pour des chapitres beaucoup plus courts. Je les raccroche entre eux pour que ce soit un peu plus long. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. Le prochain arrive dans deux à trois semaines. J'ai repris les cours et donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture à mon grand malheur. _

_En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez. Une petite review pour me motiver à aller plus vite ? S'il vous plaît …_

_

* * *

  
_

Izzy sortit de l'école et regarda son portable. Aucun message de Veronica lui confirmant son passage à la pharmacie. Elle n'oubliait jamais pourtant. Légèrement inquiète, elle courut jusque chez elle et entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa mère.

Elle dormait, pâle comme les oreilles, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Aucun médicament sur la table de chevet. Veronica avait oublié. Jamais en quatre ans elle n'avait oublié un seul jour. Tous les soirs Izzy lui laissait un message pour lui rappeler tout comme Veronica lui confirmait toujours sur sa messagerie à elle mais c'était un jeu entre elles rien de plus. Pour qu'elle oublie il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose...

Mais avant tout il fallait qu'elle aille chez le pharmacien. Elle y courut donc récupéra les médicaments puis une fois chez elle les administra d'une main d'experte à sa mère et monta l'étage qui la séparait de Veronica quatre à quatre.

Elle frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença puis se décida à sortir la clef que Veronica lui avait remis afin qu'elle puisse entrer quand elle n'était pas là.

Elle entra lentement dans l'appartement craignant ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

Quand on entrait dans l'appartement on voyait d'abord la cuisine puis une fois la porte fermée on voyait le salon dont une porte donnée dans la chambre et dans la salle d'eau. L'appartement était petit mais suffisant pour une personne seule surtout quand celle-ci y venait seulement pour dormir.

Izzy entra dans l'appartement et ne vit pas de suite Veronica allongée sur le canapé mais la bouteille de Whisky vide et le verre posé à côté. Puis elle la vit allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Izzy savait que depuis la maladie de sa mère Veronica travaillait énormément pour les faire vivre toutes les deux mais jamais elle n'avait demandé de contre partie comme la majorité des voisins. Il était donc normal qu'un jour ses batteries soient vides.

Elle allait repartir quand elle vu sur la table le flacon et la seringue, instantanément elle comprit que Veronica ne dormait pas. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle au bord des larmes et constata que Veronica respirait faiblement. Izzy comprit qu'elle ait besoin de soin rapidement et appela le 911. Cinq minutes plus tard deux ambulanciers faisaient irruption dans l'appartement. Ils mirent Veronica sous respirateur puis sur un brancard et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers.

_ Je peux venir avec vous, demanda Izzy dont la voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ Vous êtes sa fille, lui répondit un des ambulancier sans même lui lancer un regard.

Il était à la fin de sa garde, il était épuisé et encore une fois de plus il avait été appelé pour une overdose. Une jeune femme, belle, blonde aux yeux bleues, elle avait tout pour réussir. Encore une qui foutait sa vie en l'air. Il en avait marre de ce boulot alors il ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de la petite fille, les yeux baignés de larmes contenues, qui criait presque sa détresse. Il avait trop l'habitude de ces scènes, il n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention.

Devant l'indifférence de l'ambulancier Izzy ravala ses larmes et elle comprit que pour pouvoir accompagner son amie il lui fallait mentir, ce qu'elle fit sans aucune hésitation.

_**°LoVe°LoVe°LoVe°**_

Logan Echolls était assis dans l'immense salon de sa villa de Los Angeles non loin d'Hollywood. Il lisait le dernier "People" qui lui consacrait un dossier spéciale. Il venait de sortir un nouveau film, son sixième en six ans. Chacun de ses films avaient eu un nombre record d'entrée en salle. Au début le public y allait par curiosité, voir ce que fait le fils d'Aaron Echolls puis il avait réussit à les convaincre de sa différence et maintenant il avait un vrai public.

A la fin de sa lecture il se servit un verre de whisky. Il devait se préparer pour une interview en direct ce soir et il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie d'y aller. En effet le présentateur de l'émission n'était autre que Stoch Piznarshy plus connu sous le nom de Piz. Mais la promo de son film oblige il monta donc dans son dressing passer son célèbre costume blanc, costume qu'il portait toujours lors de ses sorties officielles.

Il avait fini de se préparer et s'apprêtait à appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il lui sorte son nouveau bijou, une Mercedes blanche à capot long. Il était loin le temps de la X-Terra jaune même si elle était toujours dans un coin de son garage. Donc il allait appeler son chauffeur quand son téléphone sonna.

_ Logan Echolls, répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

_ M. Echolls, docteur Tanner du L.A. Hospital, lui répondit une voix d'homme aux accents anglais

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous docteur, demanda Logan dont l'intérêt avait légèrement augmenté.

_ Connaissez vous une certaine Veronica Mars ?

Logan blanchit d'un coup, il sentit ses jambes se dérobaient et s'assit

Ce nom remonta des fin fond de sa mémoire à l'endroit où il essayait de l'enfouir depuis près de dix ans. Veronica... La seule fille qui avait réussit à obtenir son amour, la seule fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur

_ Elle vient d'être admise dans notre hôpital et sa fille affirme être sa seule famille. Mlle Mars avait votre numéro dans sa poche, continua le docteur.

_ Son état est grave, demanda Logan d'une voix rauque.

_ Elle est dans un coma léger mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger et elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Le problème c'est que sa fille refuse de quitter son chevet et donc nous cherchons à joindre sa famille avant de prévenir les services sociaux.

_ Je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis dix ans, dit Logan.

_ Oh très bien. Désolé de vous avoir déranger. Au revoir M. Echolls, dit le docteur apparement surpris.

_ Attendez je vais venir. Le père de Veronica est décédé et sa mère ne donne plus signe de vie depuis plus de douze ans. J'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes, déclara Logan.

_ Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Si nous avions contacté les services sociaux elle aurait surement perdu la garde sa fille.

Sans fournir plus d'explications le docteur raccrocha. Logan appela son manager.

_ Cynthia annulez ma venue à l'émission de ce soir, j'ai un imprévu, dit-il l'empressement dans la voix.

_ Impossible vous êtes l'invité d'honneur. On ne peux pas annuler au dernier moment, s'exclama sa manager.

_ Si je peux,déclara Logan d'une voix qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. J'ai quelque chose à faire de plus important que d'aller faire le mariole dans l'émission de cet abruti de Piz !!

Énervé il lui raccrocha au nez puis descendit au garage et choisit une voiture discret afin de se rendre à l'hôpital en toute discrétion.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital Logan demanda le numéro de la chambre de Veronica. Son cœur battait la chamade il attendait ce jour depuis près de dix ans, depuis qu'elle était partie sans dire au revoir à personne. La standardiste chercha un instant sur son ordinateur puis lui indiqua la chambre 707 au troisième étage. Logan prit l'ascenseur ses lunettes noires sur le nez. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu aujourd'hui.

La chambre de Veronica était au fond d'un couloir. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre il l'observa par la fenêtre. Veronica était allongée dans son lit, elle semblait dormir. Elle était très pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés d'un noir qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu même quand elle passait des nuits sur ses enquêtes. Elle était d'une maigreur impressionnante comme si elle mangeait pas plus d'un repas par jour. Puis son regard se posa sur une petite fille endormie dans un fauteuil à côté. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année pas plus. Elle était aussi blonde que Veronica mais pourtant elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça. Elle doit ressembler à son père pensa-t-il.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que cette femme était Veronica. Pour lui elle était toujours sa Veronica de 19 ans, dure comme un roc qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis pour aider ses amis, pour l'aider lui. Pourtant cette femme avait l'air fragile comme brisée par la vie, les années et les épreuves.

_ Monsieur Echolls, demanda une voix derrière lui.

_ Oui c'est moi, répondit-il en se retournant.

_ Quand je vous ai appelé je ne m'attendais pas à voir le vrai Logan Echolls.

Logan lui sourit faiblement et demanda pour quelles raisons Veronica était là

_ Elle a fait une overdose qui l'a mis dans le coma. Ses prélèvements sanguins révèlent une importante dose d'héroïne et plus d'un gramme d'alcool, déclara le docteur d'un ton désolé. Toutefois nous pensons pas qu'elle consomme régulièrement de l'héroïne, elle a peu de trace de piqures sur les bras.

_ De l'héroïne et de l'alcool, s'exclama Logan abasourdi. Vous êtes sur ?

_ Les résultats sont on ne peut plus clairs. Pourquoi, demanda le docteur intrigué.

_ La Veronica que je connaissais était la personne la plus responsable qu'il soit. Jamais elle ne buvait ou très peu et jamais elle n'aurait toucher à la drogue, déclara Logan d'un air un peu perdu.

_ Les gens changent, murmura doucement le docteur en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

_ C'est ce que je vois. Pourquoi a-t-elle deux perfusions, s'inquiéta Logan.

_ Elle a beaucoup de carence alimentaire. Elle doit se priver de plusieurs repas.

_ Vous avez examiner sa fille, demanda Logan

Il avait peur de découvrir ce qui était à la forte Veronica qu'il avait connu. De l'alcool, de la drogue et une mauvaise alimentation. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appeler si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il espérait que la petite fille se portait bien et que Veronica ne perdre pas la garde de sa fille.

_ Non, nous n'avons aucune raisons de le faire, dit le docteur en se retournant vers la vitre. Elle n'a pas l'air battue et contrairement à sa mère elle paraît bien alimenter. C'est une petite fille très surprenante !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Elle connait beaucoup de chose sur le monde hospitalier. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de lui expliquer et elle est très calme, elle n'a pas l'air stressé.

_ Elle a appelé quelqu'un ?

_ Elle nous a demandé un téléphone pour appeler une voisine et lui demander de nourrir leur chat.

_ Merci Docteur Tanner. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit Logan en serrant la main de docteur.

_ De rien M. Echolls. Je repasserai plus tard.

Une fois le docteur partit Logan se retourna une dernière fois vers la vitre. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces dix ans pour que Veronica change à ce point.


	3. Chapitre 2

Logan observait encore un moment le mère et la fille quand cette dernière commença à s'éveiller. Il entra dans la chambre.

_ Salut je suis …, commença Logan.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là, demanda Izzy surprise.

_ Je suis un ami de Veronica, explique Logan.

_ Veronica n'a que moi et ma mère comme ami. Et je ne pense pas que Logan Echolls soit ami avec des gens comme nous, s'exclama Izzy.

Logan : Je suis sorti avec Veronica quand on était au lycée et pendant notre première année de fac.

Izzy le regardait méfiante. Il avait l'air sincère mais après tout il était acteur il pouvait jouer la comédie. Mais il avait un regard ... indescriptible il y avait dans ses yeux une petite flamme qui ne brillait pas dans ses films.

_ Mais tu as parlé de ta mère. On m'a dit que tu était sa fille, s'étonna Logan.

_ Veronica n'est pas ma mère. C'est ma marraine, explique Izzy en se retournant vers Veronica. J'ai menti aux docteurs pour qu'il me reste auprès d'elle. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

_ Veronica avait mon numéro dans sa poche. Les médecins voulaient joindre sa famille et donc ils m'ont appelé, dit Logan en haussant des épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_ Et vous êtes venu, s'étonna Izzy.

_ Je tenais énormément à Veronica. Elle m'a aidé, m'a sauvé la vie même au moment les horribles de ma vie. Je lui dois beaucoup, dit Logan d'une voix douce. Je l'aimais comme un fou mais notre histoire ne marchait pas. J'avais envie de la revoir même si c'était à l'hôpital. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle est devenue.

_ C'est la meilleure personne que le monde est jamais porté ! Elle fait énormément pour moi et ma mère. Ma mère est malade, elle a un cancer. Elle ne peut plus bouger de son lit et va mourir. Veronica travaille d'arrache-pieds pour nous nourrir toutes les trois, dit Izzy d'une voix pleine de tendresse pour celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle fait quoi, demanda Logan curieux.

_ La journée elle est caissière dans un supermarché et la nuit elle est serveuse dans un drive-in.

_ Mais elle se drogue..., dit Logan avec un air de reproche.

_ Je vous interdit de dire ça, s'énerva Izzy. (Elle n'aimais pas qu'on dise du mal des gens qu'elle aimait et même si c'était Logan Echolls.) On a une vie que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous Logan Echolls vous avez toujours vécu dans le luxe !! Malgré ses deux salaires elle a juste assez d'argent pour me payer à manger et les médicaments de ma mère . Elle se prive beaucoup et même si elle me l'a jamais dit je sais qu'elle passe parfois plusieurs jours sans manger ! Elle se prive énormément pour nous et je refuse qu'un riche comme vous le dénigre !! Oui parfois quand elle ne peut plus supporter le faim ni misère dans laquelle on vit elle prend de l'héroïne pour mieux dormir et oublier ne serai-ce qu'un instant. Oui ça lui arrive mais combien de vos amis en prennent juste pour s'amuser ? COMBIEN ? Elle, elle en prend pour survivre et vous ne pouvez pas l'en blâmer !

_ Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit Logan en levant les mains dans un signe d' final elle n'est pas si différente que la Veronica que je connaissais, repris-t-il après un temps, toujours à se démener pour les gens qu'elle aime.

_ Oh oui elle se démène. Sans elle je serai déjà dans un foyer. Et quand ma mère mourra Veronica et moi nous irons à Neptune pour que je puisse avoir la bourse Lilly Kane et que je puisse aller à la fac, dit Izzy un air déterminé sur le visage.

_ Elle va s'en sortir tu verra, dit Logan en voyant la petite fondre en larmes.

_ Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir ! Ma mère a déjà fait plusieurs comas comme celui-là, s'énerva Izzy. Demain ou après-demain elle va se réveiller et trois jours après elle travaillera car nous n'aurons plus de sous. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Voilà notre vie ! Vous pouvez partir on a pas besoin de vous.

_ Je ne peux pas partir. Si je pars tu ira dans un foyer, expliqua Logan.

Izzy jugea la situation. Elle refusait de se retrouver dans un foyer après tout ce qu'avait fait Veronica pour l'empêcher. Elle décida de laisser Logan rester il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à Veronica.

_ Pourquoi Veronica avait votre numéro dans sa poche si vous ne vous voyer plus, demanda Izzy curireuse.

_ J'espérai que tu pourrais répondre à cette question... euh...

_ Izzy je m'appelle Izzy.

_ C'est joli comme prénom, dit Logan.

_ En vrai mon nom est Elizabeth Marino mais il y avait que ma grand-mère qui m'appelait comme ça, ajouta Izzy avec une grimace.

_ Tu m'as parlé de ta mère mais... ton père il pourrait pas vous aider, demanda Logan.

_ Il est mort. Il a braqué une banque et a pris en otage une dizaine de personnes. Il les a toutes tuer puis le SWAT l'a tué répondit Izzy d'une voix distante. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son père.

_ Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du poser la question, s'excuse Logan.

Izzy : Cet enfoiré a détruit ma mère ! Elle l'aimait et elle venait de lui demander de ne pas le faire car elle était enceinte mais il l'a comme même fait. Veronica était en stage au FBI à ce moment là. Elle a rencontré ma mère comme ça, raconta Izzy. Elles sont devenues amies et puis Veronica est rentrée chez elle. Il y a quatre ans elle a frappé chez nous, elle avait appris pour ma mère et son cancer. A ce moment elle était vraiment droguée mais elle a tout arrêté pour s'occuper de moi. J'avais six ans à peine, je l'aime comme ma mère.

_ Mon père aussi était un salaud. Il me battait depuis que j'avais six ans et quand j'en ai eu seize il a couché avec ma petite amie et l'a tuée, dit Logan.

_ Je connais l'affaire Lilly Kane. Veronica m'en a parlé mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle était sorti avec vous, dit Izzy.

_ J'avais cru comprendre. Alors je peux rester, demanda Logan avec un sourire.

_ Je suis bien obligée de dire oui, répondit Izzy faussement agacée. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un foyer.

Cela faisait déjà un jour que Veronica était dans le coma. Les médecins restaient confiants mais Logan commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait envie de lui parler, de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

_ Comment crois-tu qu'elle m'accueillera, demanda Logan légèrement inquiet.

_ Mal, lui répondit Izzy en riant. On va dire qu'elle n'est pas votre plus grande fan. Elle refuse toujours d'aller voir vos films et n'achète aucun magazine où on parle de vous. Elle me dit qu'elle n'aime pas les acteurs de pacotille mais maintenant que je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble je comprends un peu mieux, explique Izzy en voyant l'air interrogatif de Logan.

_ Quand j'ai fait les deux premiers j'ai espéré qu'elle reviendrait parce qu'elle aurait compris que j'avais repris ma vie en main et qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir confiance en moi, dit Logan en souriant au souvenir de son espoir idiot. Mais rien je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Alors j'ai compris qu'elle ne reviendrais pas. J'ai comme même continuer toujours avec l'espoir qu'elle finirait par revenir. Tu sais où elle était avant qu'elle ne vienne vous aide, demanda Logan après un temps.

Non. Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler avec moi, répondit Izzy en haussant des épaules. Son passé est un sujet tabou. Ma mère le sait mais elles changent toujours de sujet quand j'arrive. Tu sais je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de triste parce qu'elle était vraiment dans un sale état quand elle est arrivée. A la maison on ne parle plus de cette période.

Logan resta pensif quelques minutes. Oui Veronica avait changé mais elle était toujours au fond la même. Elle vivait pour aider les autres au péril de sa vie même si maintenant drogue et alcool en faisait parti. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il avait fait la même chose quand son père le battait et même une fois libéré il avait continuer et il l'avait perdu.

Depuis 10 ans il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser mais aujourd'hui dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital il réalisa que malgré les années sans se voir ses sentiment envers elle étaient toujours les mêmes. Oui il l'aimait toujours aujourd'hui ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

Le lendemain alors que Logan était parti à la cafétéria cherchait à manger pour lui et Izzy, Veronica se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vu fut la chevelure blonde de sa filleule allongée sur son ventre. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête. La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Veronica ! Enfin ! J'ai eu si peur, s'exclama Izzy en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Izzy ma puce je suis désolée, s'excusa Veronica en pleurs. (Elle avait tellement honte.) Tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !!

_ Veronica ne t'en fais pas je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi, dit Izzy en lui souriant doucement. C'est normal que tu craque de temps en temps !

_ Oh ma chérie ! Je te promet de ne plus recommencer, promit Veronica en prenant sa filleule dans ses bras. J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger et j'ai manqué à ma promesse. Quel exemple je suis ! Pas mieux que ma mère.

_ Veronica arrête ! Maintenant tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Izzy en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

_ Ta mère va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, demanda Veronica soudainement paniquée.

_ Oui, oui maman va aussi bien qu'elle peut, la rassura Izzy. C'est moi qui t'est trouvée et j'ai appelé une ambulance. Pour pouvoir venir avec toi j'ai menti et dit que j'étais ta fille et les médecins ont appelé quelqu'un pour qu'il veille sur moi pendant ton coma et ce quelqu'un c'est...

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrir sur Logan.

_ Logan Echolls, dit Veronica en blanchissant.


End file.
